Lo que mas amo
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: La nueva secretaria de Regina, causa celos al nuevo ser Oscuro por estar tanto tiempo con su reina


_**(Emma)**_

Después de entablar una buena relación con Regina ( sobre Henry también) todo parecía ir mejor en mi vida, Incluso con lo de ser el Oscuro. Hasta que llego la nueva secretaria de Regina; Una rubia boba de ojos grises. La chica tenia por nombre: Jean y que era una excelente persona según Regina. Pero a ella era la única que le caía bien, ni siquiera a Pongo le caía bien; Siempre le gruñía, y mas si estaba junto a Regina aunque solo tenia Jean en la alcaldía 1 mes.

Y con el nuevo rumor de que la Señora Alcaldesa salia tarde de la alcaldía en compañía de Rubia-Boba-Jean- y de que pasara menos tiempo con Henry o con cualquiera de hecho. Esa tipa parecía absorberla una forma demasiado excesiva, en especial el maldito nudo que se forma en mi estomago cuando veo a esa tipa pasar una mano por la cintura o espalda de Regina. Si, ese maldito sentimiento llamado celos: Aunque yo me repetía hasta el cansancio que ese sentimiento de arrancarle la cabeza a todos cuando estaban cerca de Mi Reina, no eran celos. Era querer protegerla por que era mi amiga y la madre de mi hijo.

Pero era el colmo que Regina solo pasaba tardes con Henry comiendo en Granny's, y ya no pasaba la semana en la mansión ni siquiera una noche desde hace un mes. Tenia que hablar con Regina sobre ese punto.

 **Alcaldía** **-**

Al parecer no había nadie en e escritorio de Rubia-Boba-Jean, Así que pase hasta la puerta de Regina que estaba cerrada. De repente se oyeron risas; Diablos

-Regina-dije abriendo la puerta y viendo como Rubia-Boba-Jean y Regina estaban comiendo y sonriéndose; Y como esa boba rubia tenia la camisa blanca mas abierta de lo usualmente correcto

-Señorita Swan,-dijo Rubia-Boba-Jean con mirada de desafió. _Como diciendo yo estoy con ella y no tu_

-¿Que se le ofrece? Señorita Swan-dijo Regina viéndome con sorpresa

-Necesito hablar contigo-dije enojada

-De acuerdo...y eso no puede...-empezó Regina

-No, no puede esperar y si es muy urgente-dije igual de enojada

-De acuerdo. ¿Que es?-pregunto dándose por vencida

-A solas-dije mas enojada de lo que había estado en mi vida

-De acuerdo-dijo haciendo una seña a Jean para que se llevara el almuerzo y se fuera

La chica se inclinaba de mas y dejaba casi a Regina con sus pechos incrustado en la cara. Al final la chica se enderezo y camino hacia mi con una sonrisa triunfante y de burla.

-Si, de hecho te puedes tomar el día libre-dije con malicia, y viendo como se ponía pálida iba a empezar a replicar la Rubia-Boba-Jean

-No...-empezó con enojo pero Regina la corto

-Si, por que no, Descansa-dijo Regina molesta y viéndome mal

-De acuerdo-dijo roja del enojo

-Adiós Jean-dijo sonriendo. Demonios, ¿Por que a mi no me habla por mi nombre o me sonríe de esa manera?

-Adiós Gina-dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla, para después salir por la puerta con una mirada y sonrisa de triunfo en la cara

¿¡PERO QUE?! COMO SE ATREVE ESA TIPA A BESAR A MI REINA ASÍ, ACERCARSE ASÍ DE ESE MODO Y DECIRLE _GINA_?

Cuando la boba chica se fue y oí como recogía sus cosas rápidamente y la oía salir de la Alcaldía, a brincos. Ojala se le tuerza un pie y termine lesionada y no se pueda presentar a trabajar

-Y Señorita Swan, a que debo que interrumpa mi almuerzo, casi gritarme en mi oficina con Jean en medio y que corriera literalmente a Jean-dijo viéndome con enojo

-Simple, no la aguanto-dije sinceramente

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto confundida

-No quiero que este cerca de ti, no la quiero junto a ti; Tocándote, acompañándote y haciéndote reír-dije enojada. Bueno, no sabia de donde llego el valor para decir eso, pero bueno

-¿Que?-pregunto visiblemente confundida

-No la quiero cerca de ti. Tu debes estar a mi lado, conmigo-dije acercándome hasta llegar a su lado

-Pero, ¿Que?. Emma, estas con Killian, Robin esta con Zelena y su mini chicharo verde, ¿Por que no puedo estar cerca de Jean, Cuando todos tiene a alguien?-dijo enojada

-No estoy con Killian. Hace meses que me dijo que no aguantaba todo esto de magia que le recordaba a Gold y a Milah y se fue con TinkerBelle-dije acercándome mas a ella

-¿Y?-pregunto sin entender

-Sabes que tienes un cierto favoritismo por las rubias; Primero Tinker Bell, Después Maléfica, Luego Yo, y para terminar esa Rubia-Boba-Jean, es bastante notorio ¿Sabes?-dije pensando en la relación de Regina con Malefica y Tinker y como se me revolvía el estomago y aun lo hace al pensarlo

-Para empezar Tink como Mal; Son amigas y tu eres la madre de mi hijo. Pero Jean es...diferente-dijo

-¿Diferente?. Pero es tu secretaria-dije confundida

-Y tu la Sheriffe, Tink una hada sin alas y Mal mi mano derecha y un dragon. ¿Y eso que?-dijo y al ultimo subiendo la voz

-Pues no me gusta que estés con ella- dije molesta mientras quedaba a centímetros de ella

-¿Por Que? ¿Que harás Oscuro?-pregunto a modo de burla en especial lo ultimo al llamarme Oscuro

-Mmm...Esto-dije fingiendo pensarlo. Parecía que se quedo pálida viendo como me lo tomaba en serio de verdad

Cuando dije lo ultimo; La agarre de la cintura y jale hacia arriba. Solo la oí gritar de sorpresa; Y en acto reflejo sus piernas se encadenaron a mi cadera y sus brazos a mi cuello: Cuando termino de con su pequeño grito de sorpresa inicial; Quite las manos de su cintura y las puse en su redondo trasero. Como ella traía un vestido apretado negro hasta arriba de la rodilla; se le subió mucho mas casi hasta la cadera; Casi

-¿PERO...QUE CREES QUE HACES EMMA?-Exclamo a todo pulmón.

-Mmm...¿Nada?-dije de forma inocente y con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, mientras apretaba su trasero con mis manos. Sentí como salto cuando lo apretaba lentamente y la vi confundida con la respiración agitada por todo lo que acababa de hacer

-BÁJAME-dijo en voz alta y roja; Con un parecido muy grande a sus manzanas

-No quiero-dije y volví a apretar de nuevo ese traserito que tenia en mis manos; Mientras volvía a saltar, la apreté mas contra mi, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran con los míos y su intimidad con bragas en mi estomago

-EMMA, DEJA DE APRETAR MI TRASERO-Dijo a modo de regaño y mas roja que las manzanas

-No, no quiero. Soy el ser Oscuro y si quiero seguir haciéndolo, lo haré. Seguiré apretando el lindo traserito de la Reina Malvada hasta que me canse-dije propinándole dos apretones pero mas fuertes y mas lentos: Como amasando lentamente.

-EMMA-dijo escandalizada y tratando de moverse. Ocasionando solo que sus pechos se rozaran con los míos, su entrada de frotara contra mi estomago, su traserito se restregara en mis manos, y sus pies tocaran mi trasero

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo accidentalmente, por querer bajarse se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza hasta que vio que su vestido se subió ahora si, hasta la cadera, dejando expuesto su trasero en ropa interior; y que algunos de los botones que cerraban su vestido por el frente se abriera. Dando paso a ver un poco de su pecho cubierto por encaje negro y un pequeño moño negro en medio. Al igual que el sujetador las bragas también tenían un moño en medio y dejaban al descubierto su perfecto y redondo traserito; Aparte de que llevaba un liguero negro con medias

-Lindo, muy lindo-dije viendo el liguero negro y sus bragas, Apretando su trasero ahora sin dejar de amasarlo y haciendo círculos; Haciendo que su trasero se separara; Rozara un poco esa raja con un dedo y se volvía a juntar. Apretando fuertemente de repente su traserito y empezando a besar su cuello

-EM...EM..EMMAAA...Pa...Para-dijo apretando la piernas al rededor de mi y sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello con sus manos jalando mi cabello

-No, Como dije Soy el ser Oscuro y haré lo que quiera; Y eso es apretar el lindo traserito de la Reina Malvada hasta que me canse, entonces tal vez pare: Pero entonces haré esto...-dije pasando mis manos de su trasero a sus muslos:caminando con ella en mis brazos, hasta sentarme en su silla negra de oficina que de hecho era muy cómoda; Cuando estuve sentada y ella a horcadas encima de mi

Levante la mano derecha y moví la mano: Ocasionando que se pusiera el seguro para no ser sorprendidas y insonorizando la habitación. Cuando termine los hechizos con la misma mano abrí los botones que me faltaban para poder ver por completo el sujetador, cuando lo hice ; Regina se quito el vestido pasándolo por su cabeza y aventando al piso el vestido, Quedando solo con su ropa interior y su liguero

-¿Solo quieres apretar mi trasero?-pregunto con malicia empezando a besas mi cuello lentamente

-Claro, pero ahora también quiero otras cosas-dije alejándola de mi cuello y besándola en los labios. Empezó con un simple roce, pero se convirtió rápidamente en una clase de batalla por ver quien ganaba , jalando mi labio y lamiendo el contorno lentamente

-Lo que mas amo es apretar tu traserito de Reina Malvada-dije dándole un apretón, haciendo que saltara pero esta vez ella se acerco a besarme con una sonrisa

-¿Lo que mas amas?-pregunto antes de besarme, después de unos segundos me jalo un poco hacia delante y me saco la chaqueta roja y la camisa; Quedando solo en sujetador de color rojo

-Es sexy-dijo mordiéndome el cuello

-¿Que?-

-El color rojo en ti-dijo apretando mis pechos

-Pero te queda mucho mejor a ti-dije haciendo unas enormes marcas en su pecho, su cuello, en su estomago, en el interior de sus muslos dejando también marcas de dientes

Lo que mas amo es verla así, marcada por mi

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**


End file.
